


【Gamquick】Pound on（哨向）

by hjznet



Category: Marvel (Comics), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-01-13 15:07:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18471448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hjznet/pseuds/hjznet
Summary: 出入赌场酒吧等喧嚣场所的Gambit常常因为自己过分敏锐的五感影响了自己玩牌喝酒的兴致而烦躁，直到后来他抓住了一个自己跑到怀里的小向导，他学艺不精缺少帮助的精神屏障有救了。





	1. 01.

**Author's Note:**

> 我想写出那种：大胆火辣又青涩的Pietro，和并不十分游戏人间的Remy，感觉有点悬
> 
> 背景设定：走电影线。Gambit从Stryker的基地出来，和Logan结识了，小孩Pietro四处乱跑到了酒吧，救老万之后，天启之前。同时，哨向，只能算是第三性征，就是有了哨向的能力和特征。哨向制度还不完整，某个人的屏障建立也不太完整。

 

 

** 正文： **

 

Pietro Maximoff，一个向导，在观看了三天Remy LeBeau各种花哨的手法过后终于在第四天晚上坐到了牌桌上。筹码，还是吧台上已经调戏了他三天只看不玩儿的调酒师帮他换的。

德州扑克就是个赌徒游戏，尽管速跑者蛮多时候心态也挺赌徒光棍的，但是显然是比不上这些老赌棍，他也没好意思用自己能力把人家扣下来的牌全翻一遍，尽管那可能能够让他保有留下一半筹码的尊严，但在Gambit面前丢脸，他实在没做好心理准备。

周围混迹赌场的中年酒鬼们放肆地嘲笑着，粗粝的嗓音、含着下流意味的笑声、混合了呕吐气味的酒嗝，全在这些人与托着酒盘挤出乳沟的吊带袜女郎的相互熟悉的挑逗中完完整整地倾泻出来，毫无遗漏——没有一点被他们咽进了肚子里。

Remy在烟酒和合欢花的气味中被熏得头昏脑涨，他差不多到了可以回去的时候。在Stryker那里没有人帮助他、早期他没有进入他也就无法获取如何建立完整的好用的精神品彰的知识和具体步骤，导致了他逃出来这么久到现在仍旧是个自己摸索出来的半吊子水平，还会为自己过分敏锐的五感头痛，字面意义和引申义的。也许这导致的结果中值得一提的好事是，他成了少抽烟少喝酒的“好男人”，不过福祸相依，他还是忍受不了这个氛围里的这些人身上的脂粉和香水味儿，天知道他已经禁欲很久，不如玩牌。

对于哨兵而言对方是男是女都不重要了，他就差一个能够帮他建立精神屏障的向导，然而，向导都是保护对象，没谁会跑到这种差劲的地方来。

哦不对，这句话说得太绝对了，这里就有一位，正对着他的量子兽上下其手，而自己不容易被讨好的蠢狮子竟然还很享受。好吧，他承认，在三天前这个现在坐在他身边的小孩出现在这里的时候他就注意到了，目光过分明显了而且，他还对这个银色头发看样子估计进入这家酒吧就犯了法的小孩很有好感，排除掉他是个向导的原因也是。

所以，他在起身的时候，问了这个一直偷瞟着自己的小孩一句。

"Hey boy, go?"

如果Logan在这里也许还要调侃一句他的“好心好意”跟装模作样没什么区别。当然，如果在这里枯坐了三个晚上一瞬不瞬地看着自己并且在第四天在牌桌上挨着自己玩儿了两轮牌的是浑身Adamantium的Wolverine，Gambit很确定自己更乐意做的是赠送一整副注入了动能的纸牌，54张，不介意的话他还可以加上新牌里会存在的一张空牌。

"Uh, are you?"

很显然，Pietro Maximoff先生整个人不在状态。他在看见旁边的人起身的时候就开始偷瞄在一片昏暗中影影绰绰的挂钟，并且因为指针十分模糊而懊恼地皱起了眉毛、撅起了嘴。前面几天他就坐在吧台前，正对牌桌转个身就可以把时间看得清清楚楚，盯着午夜十二点离开——因为这个正在跟他说话的男人每次也是这个点离开。Pietro深知，因为自己的能力，自己向来没什么时间观念的，毕竟一个可以只要他想随时可以绕地球一圈当晨练的人没太大必要去计算时间长短，所以他不能确定是不是他贸然在牌桌上出现让Gambit不太高兴而提前离场了。

"OMG, I really want to leave a perfect impression on him."

然后他终于，真正，意识到了对方在跟他说话，而自己已经很快地回了个意味不明的句子，就像受教授之托去把Magneto救出来然后在之后才知道他是自己亲爹一样傻。

"It's already 12p.m. cher."看见这个小向导转头的动作，Remy忍不住笑了，主动开了口，"I can drive you home, if you don't wanna stay here."

"This place isn't where you supposed to be, is it?"他看着男孩稍显稚嫩的脸又补充了一句，收获了对方一个不满被小觑的瞪眼和一句算是终于对上了的回答。

"Mr.LeBeau, I am an adult!"

不过这不妨碍Quicksilver这次也很动作迅速地起了身跟着男人离开，他一点也不想错失了和自己仰慕的对象共处的机会。

"It seems that you know me well, boy? So, how about you?"

"Pietro Maximoff, sir, Quicksilver."

"So you can totally go home by yourself?"

银色的男孩一下子变成了番茄沙司的颜色，他有些过分兴奋了，“Gambit知道他”这个认知就足够让他倍感荣幸了，何况他也为自己这几天遮遮掩掩地欣赏而羞赧。抱着好奇的想法来到这里，结果在见到Gambit真人过后，他就很丢人地在心里承认自己恋爱了。

“他这么成熟一看就是游戏人间很久了的人，不可能能被我的都没有实践过的把妹技巧所哄骗的。一眼就被识破什么的……感觉会很丢脸啊。”这样的估计让一向风风火火的小伙子犹豫扭捏，最后还是没有轻举妄动只是在吧台边坐了三天，并且持续沮丧。

最后还是顺从年轻人的冲动和拥有理智清晰的头脑完全就是两回事，比如Quicksilver在第四天看到那个扭动着腰臀意图把自己整个人都贴到戴帽子的帅气先生身上的舞娘的下一秒，他就以他一贯的速度起身，然后察觉不对尽力地克制住自己使用能力的冲动大踏步走到了牌桌前坐了Remy旁边的位置。好在理智还是起了一点作用，在看到Remy笑着推拒了脱衣舞娘的殷勤之后，神经骤然放松的他将自己充斥着仰慕和渴望的眼神从Gambit挪到了牌桌上。

男孩紧张地一下抓住了男人的手，方才为烟酒所掩埋的轻微的香甜的信息素气息一下子从Remy不够完整的精神屏障中侵入，一双与量子兽如出一辙的红色眼睛腾得亮起，哨兵的压迫感锁定了抓住他手的男孩。

这个小向导和他的相容性出奇的高，肏，这会引发结合热的，尤其是针对他这个精神屏障有问题的哨兵而言。但他不想因为这该死的第三性征导致的本能去不要脸地强迫一个天真的向导，然后通过结合一劳永逸地解决自己精神屏障的问题。如果他这么做了，会显得他不是Gambit，而是Sex maniac，他宁愿当个自由自在的lothario。

收敛了自己的信息素，但是很明显已经把抓着他手的男孩吓到了。银发小子肩上出现了一只瑟瑟发抖但还是试图蹦哒下去的……兔子，让Remy LeBeau感到有那么一点丢脸的是，他的狮子正挤着Pietro把头凑到小兔子可能跳下来的地方。不过，看精神向导们的表现，他们似乎已经有点两情相悦了。

还真是……意外之喜？Gambit先生露出一个让Quicksilver面红心跳的笑容。也许他们可以好好相处，他对这个小孩有好感，而看样子，这个男孩也有同感。


	2. 02.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gambit将拐带小男孩回家

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 背景设定：走电影线。Gambit从Stryker的基地出来，和Logan结识了，小孩Pietro四处乱跑到了酒吧，救老万之后，天启之前。同时，哨向，只能算是第三性征，就是有了哨向的能力和特征。哨向制度还不完整，某个人的屏障建立也不太完整。
> 
> 前文见01.

正文：  
  


 

“上车吧。”Remy用被男孩抓过一下然后松开的那只手拍了拍Pietro就要为他拉开后座的车门，结果眼前一片银灰和强风晃过就见到了坐在副驾驶上冲自己笑的男孩，还红着脸。Remy只好摇摇头，拉开驾驶座位的门进车并叮嘱坐在副驾驶座位上的Pietro把安全带系上。

 

“Gambit先生，我只是想让Bunny和你家的狮子可以不用在副驾驶座上挤着。”男孩一边低头左右查看着安全带一边结结巴巴地解释着，脸上的热度又升了一层。

 

“Wait，你管这只小兔子叫Bunny？（*2）”Remy觉得这个取名实在是草率，草率得有趣，就见到面前小孩十分手足无措地支支吾吾起来，连后视镜里正试探着接近自己那只蠢狮子的兔子都炸了起来缩在靠门的座位的角落里，而巴巴里雄狮还打算惬意地合上自己的眼睛打算小憩。雄狮在远离嘈杂的环境后恢复成灰色的瞳仁从眯起的缝隙中透出来，和兔子的毛色相近但还要更浅。这一点也算是巧合了。

 

进档、松开手刹和离合，手动挡的车开起来总是更有手感，让Remy也不由心情愉快，哨兵敏锐的五感和他本来就具备的得到强化的体能让他对机械的操纵也可以十分得心应手，更别说旁边的男孩给了他一个意外收获。

 

“叫我Remy就好了，还有，我想被很好教导过的Quicksilver不会不知道我们的量子兽其实可以不出现在这里的吧？”Remy挑了挑眉毛，看到本来就支支吾吾的小孩更加说不出话来的样子后才专心地开起车来。

 

“那么你也应该叫我Pietro才对。”Pietro终于在三分钟之后能够很好地理解了整句话的意思然后不满对方的双标提了出来。然后又用一个似乎很无所谓的神态撅起了嘴：“我也没有进塔登记过，全是我姐姐在教我。”他避开了自己一下子没有反应过来的事情。

 

“所以Scarlet Witch还没有找到自己的向导却能够不失控是因为你的向导素？”Remy在考虑自己能不能也这样效仿一下——如果他们两个不能够结合的话这样也不错。而如果最后他们两人真的如自己所愿结合的话，在对塔的管制与教导上的接受程度上来讲都可以称为天残地缺的一对。

 

“嗯哼。但是Wanda跟我说向导与哨兵不同要自由很多，所以没必要将自己送进塔里被关起来，而且，我很喜欢跑来跑去。”Pietro略带得意地咧开嘴，露出一排洁白的牙齿。

 

“缺少向导的哨兵什么都干得出来，如果你遇到了一个相容性极高的哨兵陷入了结合热，你也许会完全丧失使用能力的想法。”看着Pietro的样子Remy感到有些头痛，按理说野生向导都是极度的小心以免被登记在塔或者不情不愿地和哨兵结合，这位倒好，大大咧咧一点都不把可能的危险放在眼中。

 

“结合热……”没料这个刚刚还一脸百无聊赖又夹杂着得意的小孩儿又结结巴巴起来，也许是……害羞了？向导没有哨兵那样对对方的渴求，他们可以与普通人结婚生子，只要没有坏运气地被引发了结合热。Maximoff家就是这样打算的，所以他们把Pietro藏了起来，也没有教导太多结合相关的知识，导致一个二十多岁的人还处于一提结合热还会手足无措的阶段，活像个刚刚上过性教育课并且在记忆犹新之时经历了人生第一次梦遗的初中生。

 

“是的，无论你是想像个mute（*2）一样度过一生还是愿意与哨兵结合，你都需要去很好地了解，如果你能抵制结合热潮，你可以用你的精神力狠狠地碾碎对方的精神屏障而不是同样被拉入无厘头的结合之中。”Remy说到这里有一点自豪自己的自制力，在信息素翻腾之初自己就压了下去，看样子小孩只是被哨兵的压迫感而震慑了，甚至完全不知道自己差点被引发了结合的冲动。

 

“好啦好啦知道了。”不知道他从哪里掏出了一块口香糖塞在嘴里嚼了起来，一定是用了他的能力，不然Remy不会看不清他的动作只能捕捉到一点画面。Remy被他的语气弄得有点无奈索性闭嘴安静开车，旁边的小孩因为他亲近的态度放松了很多，和已经在那只巴巴里雄狮怀里乖乖窝着但还是不太敢合上眼的量子兽简直一模一样，让他有点想揉揉那头有点长的银发。

 

“Hey, cher,你家的地址还没有告诉我，我该怎么送你回去？”等Gambit已经开到了一个街区外彻底远离了酒馆糟糕的氛围，他才从他纷扰的思维中想起他应该先送这个小向导安全到家再回到自己家去。

 

Pietro却在对方转过头看自己的时候露出了一个没有露出牙齿抿着嘴唇的笑容。

 

"My home is in another city, and it's far enough away that I don't think we can get back in this car before tomorrow morning."

 

说完他就狠狠地咬到了舌头——这不就是告诉了这位本来就观察力超群的Gambit先生自己这几天完完全全是专门而来的吗？而且，还不想乖乖回去。

 

Oh god，他不会发现了我的心思了吧。正当Quicksilver满脑子转着补救的办法的时候，察觉到对方不刻意的未尽之语的Gambit已经为他想好了说辞：

 

"So there is no need for you to go to the hotel, today."

 

是的，Gambit先生打算先把小朋友拐带回自己家里，防止自己半个内定的向导逃跑。在他们短短的相处过程当中Gambit当然不可能这么快就陷入无可自拔的恋爱之中，他对这个男孩很有好感不假，不过没有一个二十多岁还没有谈过恋爱的人更容易陷进去，他更加愿意相信的则是，作为一个哨兵，他需要一个合适的向导。

 

-tbc-  
  


 

注（*1）：  
  
小兔子也是bunny，英语的话这句话应该是you call this bunny Bunny？（我觉得有点搞笑来着hhhh）  
  
注（*2）：  
  
mute是哨兵对普通人的略带轻蔑的称呼

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 中英夹杂的毛病我是改不掉的了
> 
> 坐等后期gambit打脸喜欢pietro喜欢得很还偏偏要跟自己扯那是哨兵天性里对向导的追逐。
> 
> 记得之前看全职军医的时候把我弄得有点糊涂，因为原本世界观里向导既不能生子也不是精神力分分钟碾压，那篇文弄得我仿佛看了篇ABO。二设太多名气又大，感觉也让很多人觉得一定是哨向而向哨就逆了，所以想说明一下向导的能力虽然是比普通人突出的就是精神力，哨兵也靠向导安抚，但是向导并不是完全主内的！向哨哨向都可以，我写的之所以是哨向，是因为gambit也很敏锐而quicksilver的能力没有那么偏向攻击。


	3. 03.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 被拐带的小天使

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 背景设定：走电影线。Gambit从Stryker的基地出来，和Logan结识了，小孩Pietro四处乱跑到了酒吧，救老万之后，天启之前。同时，哨向，只能算是第三性征，就是有了哨向的能力和特征。哨向制度还不完整，某个人的屏障建立也不太完整。
> 
> 前文见previous chapters.

Remy刚打开门，方才就先一步从车中迈出的巴巴里雄狮又领先进到了屋子中，如果忽略他背上被毛发掩住了面容只露出了两只耳朵的兔子的话确实很有狮子第二亚种的王者风范。

其实，Remy这套房子从客厅就已经完完全全展现了单身男士普遍存在的通病，整洁程度顶多能够与Pietro住的地下室能有一比。应该是因为不想在居所还要忍受任何混杂的味道，虽然物品摆放得有些乱、不太整齐，但空气中只有极淡的柠檬味空气清新剂的味道。Pietro嚼着口香糖四处打量，嗅着这个味道觉得分外熟悉，突然反应过来，他的口香糖也是柠檬味的，他冲Remy做出一个微笑的表情：“我喜欢这个味道。”

Remy想起有位中国作家说过一句话：“上了年纪的人动了爱情,就如同老房子着火,不可救药。”（*1）他感觉形容这个时刻也许恰如其分。

这个笑容就像一个随意丢弃的烟头那么常见。（*2）但老房子已经敞开窗户打开大门让空气流通，被易于引燃的柴和汽油包围或浇灌，只差一个烟头的火星带来一场爆炸，连消防所用的干粉灭火器都成了混乱的从犯，被连带地炸开漫天簌簌的白色粉末成就一片明艳的火焰的雾。

“没有结合的时候向导对哨兵的吸引力就这么大吗？”Remy一边在心里皱眉深思一边表面一片彬彬有礼地告诉Pietro自便，卧室归客人自己睡沙发——单身男士从来没有想到有人来访。Pietro不知道应该拒绝还是答应，满脸的忧郁表达着不知所措好像在说“我去住酒店好了”，被Remy看见笑着揉了揉头，护目镜压在前额的头发上扫到眼睛，速跑的能力再次展现在Remy面前。

狮子被扫过的风弄得有点不满，眨了眨自己眼睛就要抖一下身子，结果感觉到背上的兔子咬了自己的鬃毛还扯了扯一下子僵住了。不知道为什么这个兔子一下子胆子就大了，血盆大口已经在它面前了还能镇定地接着在雄狮的背上蹦来蹦去。可能还是有点怕的，因为在感觉到屁股底下的雄狮肌肉虬结的程度过后，它很明显老实地松了口，避免了巴巴里雄狮被啃秃的惨案的发生。

Remy瞧了瞧相处融洽的食肉动物和食草动物一眼，这只灰兔子胆子倒是比它的主人大得多，面对天敌都一点不露怯。

另一边，Pietro显然没有意识到以卧室为屏障这种行为并不十分可取。Remy不可能忍受自己身上萦绕着的烟酒味道一整个晚上，换句话说，他还要使用卧室的浴室。

十分钟后，Remy LeBeau的家中响起一声短促的惊讶叫声。正戴着耳机仰卧在床上的Pietro被安然迈步走进房间的Remy吓了一跳，他庆幸自己只是小小地叫了一声然后把自己惊讶的问句咽回了嘴里，他坚信自己只是太兴奋了而脑袋有些不清醒了，不然他不可能躺在自己喜欢的人的床上还为Remy要进自己的房间而失态。

“我只是要洗个澡，不是要对你做什么，亲爱的。”

拿了自己所需要的东西的Gambit在跨进浴室前最后转过头冲Quicksilver开口，看到男孩儿涨红了脸气鼓鼓地盯着自己随后合上的门不禁微笑起来。

“保佑你不会被滑倒吧！Gambit先生！”男孩小声的愤愤言语没能透过浴室的门，但是疏解了他的丢脸情绪。Quicksilver向来不是个什么软弱好欺的人，所以他想在哪里赢回来。比如说把人的东西都拿走，但是Gambit已经全部拿进去了，所以planA完全没有实施的可能。那么吓一吓Remy成了首选，尽管Pietro有点心虚，但是还是自信于自己的能力——跑这么快没道理吓个人都吓不到。所以戴着耳机的青年就百无聊赖地盯着紧闭着的浴室门等着缝隙出现好让自己大展身手。

“嗷呜！”Pietro也不知道自己为什么自己要学个狼嚎，哪怕就是“hey”一声也比这个“嗷呜”好啊。其实说实话他自己有点被突然打开的门吓到了，一下子到了Remy面前的时候他还趔趄了一下，然后就被面前的人彻彻底底吓哑了声。

Remy当然不会像Logan一样随随便便地就一掀上衣袒胸露乳好像什么时候都是热得受不了的夏天一样，他穿着短裤裹了一条浴巾在上身。其实遮的部分还是蛮多的了 ，虽然那条浴巾一抄压根儿遮不住腰腹，但是三点没一个在外面，比沙滩上的比基尼女郎或者刚才酒吧里的暗娼舞娘可保守不少。不过这在一个没有谈过恋爱、与女孩子的接触基本止于带着人速跑的时候托着人颈椎的程度的男孩眼中是有点刺激的，他看到了漂亮的肌肉线条。

“Pietro？”Remy很镇定地开了口，一点都没有被吓到的样子，他很确定自己的房间不可能进一只狼——首先这里并不是郊区，更不是山林无从有狼；再者，Pietro学的那一声狼嚎也并不相像。男孩很明显是打算吓他的，但是没有达到效果，甚至现在还需要借助能力一个速跑跑回到床上。

"Nothing happened except that you were taken aback."（*3）银发的男孩抱胸一副大大咧咧的样子看着面前的男人，丝毫不知道自己脸上的热度已经将自己假装的镇定出卖得一干二净，只想把自己从这个气氛中摘出去，当然，未果。

"How do you know, dear? I didn't even know that."Remy向床的方向走了几步，言语暗指Pietro信口胡言的对自己的胆量的贬低。Pietro被这样针对一下反倒是很不慌不忙，像闯了祸让姐姐帮忙遮掩时发出恳请那样冲着Remy眨了眨眼睛，驾轻就熟。这样，有点心里发慌的反而是长了许多岁数的Gambit先生了。

“咳，衣柜里的衣服都是干净的，要换洗的话可以直接拿，盥洗间里有洗衣机。”觉得自己不能轻易为这个第三性征左右的Gambit决定抵制诱惑，交代完这句话就从床边走过打开卧室门去了沙发。他觉得这个小朋友喜欢他，但是结不结合又是另一说了。人老了，赌局就设在牌桌上就好了，没必要带到生活里。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：  
> （*1）：出自钱钟书先生的《围城》，我记得一个很精妙的回答，有一名美国女士仰慕他的文章做出见面的邀请，先生用喜欢这个鸡下的蛋没有见这只鸡的必要作比回绝了。所以做一个佐证：钱钟书先生在美国人当中知名度不低，然后机缘巧合Gambit读过（异想天开的我）  
> （*2）：烟头在欧美是真的常见，我觉得奥地利一大风景就是座位的横栏中卡着的烟头。  
> （*3）：翻译：什么事都没有发生，除了你被吓了一跳。


	4. 04.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 下章真的开车了，真的

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 背景设定：走电影线。Gambit从Stryker的基地出来，和Logan结识了，小孩Pietro四处乱跑到了酒吧，救老万之后，天启之前。同时，哨向，只能算是第三性征，就是有了哨向的能力和特征。哨向制度还不完整，某个人的屏障建立也不太完整。
> 
> 前文见previous chapters.

匆匆洗过澡的Pietro躺在床上翻来覆去睡不着。他现在穿着Remy的短裤——他发誓是自己什么都没带，他原本没有想过在外面过夜的，怎么可能准备换洗的衣服，但是不可能不洗漱换衣，而且，尽管说出口让人羞赧，他很兴奋于自己能够穿着喜欢的人的衣服并且在这个人的床上滚来滚去。

出于一些羞于言明的原因，他尽管洗得囫囵，但他仍旧花了不少的时间，多了一个流程。

He touched himself.（*1）

事后他很不好意思地在浴室里又呆了好一会儿以确保排气扇已经把所有不该出现在这里的味道给排走了才踏出了浴室的门。Pietro感到一种疲乏的感觉从大脑蔓延到全身，瘫在床上这个姿势让他觉得真的舒服极了，尤其是被裹挟在一股清淡的柠檬的味道中，不断地提醒他现在自己在哪个地方，在谁的床上，借用了谁的短裤，还跟谁用了同一间浴室。

Pietro是知道没有向导的哨兵会过得不太愉快，他的姐姐Wanda就是因此脾气并不是特别好，所以他想为自己心上人做点什么。在他匮乏的对相关哨兵向导的生理知识的记忆中，他隐隐约约记得向导素可以安抚哨兵的情绪，向导也可以引导哨兵搭建精神屏障——这是与生俱来的天赋，他不用担心自己做不到，所以他起身了。

“用个什么理由呢？我饿了？我也确实一天没吃东西了。”然后他就理直气壮地从卧室里走了出来，尽管因为没有别的衣服，他只能袒着上身。

“怎么出来了？”Remy头朝着房门的方向躺着，听到开门的声音坐起身来偏过头看着走出来的青年。速跑者的身材匀称，肌肉线条没有那么明朗，但是并不是说他就是个小胖子，也不过是体脂率没有那么低得夸张而已，而且长年住在妈妈的地下室里，Pietro始终白白净净的，生生给他的年龄减了十岁像个初中生。

“我有点饿了，我今天什么都还没吃。”一个人面对自己喜欢的人的时候总是会不由自主地使用一点点讨要亲昵的口气，Pietro就是这个情况，而且更要命的是自己没有发觉，他感觉自己的脑海已经被Remy袒露的上半身给挤得满满当当了，没有进行思考的能力，唯一让他自己有所安慰的是他还记得自己出来是想撒一把向导素的。

“那我开冰箱看看还有什么东西，不过就算有也是需要现做。”Remy站在冰箱门口的样子给了Pietro一个他们似乎是处于头一天经历了什么过后的早晨的错觉，所以他在内心暗自指责了自己——对方完全没有任何的性或者喜欢的暗示他就做出了这么奇怪的联想真的好轻浮，他只是想洒上一把自己的向导素而已。

“Remy不用这么麻烦，我也不是饥肠辘辘，太麻烦不如等明天我去买热狗吃。”Pietro也走了过去，将冰箱门合上，转过来对Remy开口。

“其实也没有很麻烦的boy，烹调这方面我想自己还是不算太坏的。”Remy虽然这样说着，但还是顺着Pietro的意思从冰箱门口走开，从茶几上拿起一个盒装的东西递给Pietro，“牛奶。我想你也许可以暂且拿这个灌个水饱。”

Pietro觉得推拒的话显得自己的理由好像是编造的一样并不是真的饿了，于是就拆开了吸管的包装戳进了一层铝纸膜的孔洞中，乖乖地和Remy并排坐在沙发上，只是相去较远，在一个他觉得自己可能并不能让向导素充分地影响到他的距离。所以Pietro故意地但绝对是出自好心地将自己的向导素浓度调高了很多，也许这个气味是往常溢散出的十倍之多。

其实向导是不知道自己向导素的气味浓淡的，准确来说是他们自己的身体是会有比较，但是各自的向导素对不同哨兵又能起到的作用又可根据相容程度展现出微乎其微或者强烈的效果。他跟他的姐姐就是相容性连百分之五十都不到，所以这导致了Wanda对引发结合热的知识普及教育的疏忽。

等到Remy感到一股浓烈而契合的味道钻入鼻在整具躯体中蔓延开来时，整个客厅，甚至整个公寓，都已经被扩散作用充斥了向导素的味道。红红绿绿的光影在他的大脑中闪烁着，像是已经许久没有去过的迪吧中低劣但是能够刺激人视觉进而让人兴奋的灯光效果。

他感到自己的自己本来放松下来的肌肉现在受着肾上腺素的刺激而逐渐绷紧，他不能确定自己现在的意乱情迷是由于结合热分泌出的多巴胺的影响还是他自己的意愿——他现在就想抱住在结合热的冲击下开始跟他一样被睾酮素带动而勃起的青年然后将自己的性欲全部发泄出来。

显然的是，对方也一样。

“结合热，我说过的。”Remy看着旁边因为自己的反应而惊愕羞愤的青年开口道，他感到自己说话的时候，已经有汗滴从头上滚落，肉体的热度急速升高着，性欲的冲击将两人的理智搅成一团浆糊。Pietro手中的牛奶已经喝完了，但他感觉嗓子里在冒烟，牛奶的气味似乎也跟着蒸汽跑了出来，他甩开手上的垃圾按住Remy的肩膀，用还有奶渍残留的嘴角印上了对方的嘴唇。牛奶的腥味在温热的口腔中变得明显，可Remy并不排斥，他接受了这个吻，向导素并不一定是甜美的，比如面前这位青年的，但是能让他放松，口腔处的向导素汹涌澎湃和青年的热情让他没有一点拒绝的想法。

但是在他想要拉下面前的青年唯一身着的短裤的时候受到了阻止。Pietro想把Remy摁倒在沙发上，但是光是拦住对方想要一探究竟的手就已经够费劲的了，更不用说对方本来还好好地窝着的舌头现在在自己的口腔里翻来搅去。

“还是我来吧cher。”两个人从混乱的亲吻中抽身出来，Pietro能感受到自己的腰被抓住，后颈被不轻不重地揉捏着，一股麻意从揉捏的地方细细密密地布开，这让他感到也许并非他所期待的想要抒发的走向。

"Let me pound on you."是从湿润的耳廓传来的声音，语气低迷暧昧，动作强势。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：  
> （*1）：这句话就是说他自慰了。  
> 我是想写Pietro作为一名年轻人他容易陷入爱情容易冲动，可Remy不是，他已经年岁渐长，不容易去喜欢一个人了，他更愿意从肉体上获得快感然后在精神上一个人孤独。一个是活泼的野导，在有一个哨兵姐姐的前提下，他可以过得很轻松，甚至可以和普通人结婚；另一个是没有向导的可怜哨兵，莫得人喜欢，还容易被自己学艺不精的精神屏障弄得想死。Remy需要一个向导，但是又不仅仅是一个向导。他可以接受对方帮助他搭建屏障，这个很简单，给他撒一把向导素（虽然会引发结合热），但是真的在一起不只是相容性高的问题。


	5. 5.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 开车了开车了  
> 身心舒畅  
> 字数比前几章多个一千字的样子

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 背景设定：走电影线。Gambit从Stryker的基地出来，和Logan结识了，小孩Pietro四处乱跑到了酒吧，救老万之后，天启之前。同时，哨向，只能算是第三性征，就是有了哨向的能力和特征。哨向制度还不完整，某个人的屏障建立也不太完整。
> 
> 前文见previous chapters.

汗湿的亲吻密密麻麻地布下在银发青年（*1）的身上，“去床上？嗯？”低沉的问句在胸前响起，他们已经在沙发上大概亲了有十分钟，Gambit的手托着Quicksilver的腰压着他在沙发上。根据他的观察和之前有过的床伴的反馈，尽管沙发是个做起爱来十分刺激的地方，然而女伴，当然这里要替换成这个银发小子，会感到不太愉快。想象一下，你在窄窄的沙发上睡一宿大概都会腰酸背痛，更不用说在这上面滚来滚去剧烈运动。

Pietro现在脑子里面一片浆糊，也许浆糊都比他现在的状态好很多，胡思乱想可能更恰当一点，倒不是说被什么情欲淹没了，他们现在还只是在身上亲来亲去而已，连裤子都没被完全顶起来，生理上给他刺激最大的还是最开始自己送上去的那个吻，嘴对嘴的那个。他甚至觉得因为自己嘴巴里的牛奶味道，现在自己身上一定是一股尿素、向导素和奶腥味混在一起的奇怪味道，比海藻的味道还奇怪，因为他就喜欢甜味，苦的不行酸的不行辣的也不行。

然后他就点了点头，本来觉得自己点头这个在他胸前弄得痒痒的人估计看不到需要他说句话表达同意，结果张了张口不知道能说什么，就被抱了起来，他就懵懵地想着：看来他埋着头的时候也看得见上面的动作，怎么做到的我也想试试。

其实Remy在抱起Pietro的时候觉得怀里这小子分量一点也不轻，至少完全比不上他看上去那么轻巧，一种这确实是一名男性的感觉，不过这有什么关系呢，经过半认真的思索，找一个合自己胃口的并且还喜欢自己的向导挺好的，在哨兵向导这种类似于第三性征的生理特征面前，人类最初始的性征并没有那么关键。而且，他本人本来就没有要留下后代的考虑，至于Pietro，他大可以自己娶妻生子，这不妨碍不是吗？

他将面前由浅色已经变得皮肤下血液流动明显而颜色加深的青年放到床上，俯下身舔了舔青年清洗干净现在由沾染了汗水的耳廓。Pietro感到有些丢脸，他抖了一下，不受控制的，就像一个处男那样——当然他确实也是。他总觉得自己会因为是一名处男而被看轻，所以他试着很大胆地去伸手到下方试图把Remy的短裤给扯下来，或许应该恭喜他，成功了一半，至少已经足够把那个被向导素和青年的反应、动作刺激地挺立起来的器官完全露出来了。

该说是初生牛犊不怕虎还是什么，Pietro上手就没轻没重地逮住了正戳着自己面前短裤的玩意儿。

“Cher我想你需要把它放开。”Remy对着瞪大眼睛看着自己手里还抓着自己老二的青年挑了挑眉，说实话还挺痛的。显然下面这位青年并没有意识到自己做了什么，对一名初哥，你真的不该怀有太大的指望。不过这个时候还没完全兴奋起来还有心思做些有的没的的事情显然是自己没有很卖力的佐证，于是哨兵的信息素在被那个唇齿相接的亲吻中大量蕴含的信息素安抚过后又躁动了起来。是气浪席卷了房间，取代了之前的房间中向导素的主导地位。

“所以……现在感觉怎么样？”其实Remy这句话说得并不轻松，他现在满脑子都叫嚣着结合，相信面前这个红透了的孩子也是一样的想法。Pietro松开了他那只放得不是地方，至少力度不太对的手，开始脱自己的短裤，大概也就垮到了膝盖上方一点，露出了自己没有在别人身上使用过的阴茎。

“还不赖。”Pietro皱着眉毛环抱住Remy的脖子嘟囔着，他知道自己没什么理智了，其实在对Remy一见钟情之后他就知道自己表现得就是一个没有谈过恋爱的愣头青的典范，而这种相互认识第一天就滚上床的桥段也过分似曾相识了一点，在被Remy含住阴茎舔弄的时候他想起来是怎么回事了——Wanda曾经跟他说过哨兵向导的结合过程，就是测定好相容性过后两个人被扔在一个房间里，然后身体标记，不管哨兵和向导谁上谁下是男是女，反正就是一定要让他们滚在一起。这其中稍微好一点有一点选择余地的，是有相容性程度类似的哨兵或者向导的人，就算丧失了第一天的结合的还有另外的机会，但是也好不到哪儿去，都是跟一个才见了一晚上面的人滚在一起。

不过Pietro并不觉得自己这样有什么不太好，是他认准了面前这个魅力四射的男人，尽管年纪明显比他大许多，但是是他先喜欢上然后发现恰好他们是相容性很高到可以引发结合热的一对哨兵向导，然后恰恰好他就进了这个男人的房间然后现在他们滚在了床上自己的阴茎还挺在他的嘴里。

他发出两声表示自己舒服极了的呜咽声，往口腔里又顶了几下，龟头进到深喉被狭窄的喉咙挤压，周围湿滑温热，被轻轻地舔着柱体感觉要忍不住的时候，插在Remy发间的手往后推了推想让对方吐出来，结果被确实往后退了一些的人重重得舔过马眼，痒意骚动一个激灵射在了对方嘴里。

“我之前还没有这么做过，所以，不确定你是不是满意？”吐掉嘴巴里带着尿骚味的液体，把面前大口地喘着气的青年的腿完全曲起到胸前，慢条斯理地脱下他的短裤然后用短裤擦了擦自己嘴边溅开的精液，“看来我们的Quicksilver比较满意？”

“所以呢？”Pietro完全放弃了制止面前的人在他看来实在羞耻得过分的行为，在他从没有很好地体会过的舒适中清醒过来之前自己双腿已经被分开架到了面前的男人的肩上，然后扒着男人的颈子往下面按，就着沾了自己体液一股味道的嘴角亲了下去，慢慢的腥味，跟他才喝过的牛奶带着的奶腥味和之前Wanda尝试过的亚洲鲤鱼的土腥味不一样，是肉的腥味和尿味混杂的味道，还有Remy身上的柠檬味道——都不是他喜欢的甜味，但是亲吻的感觉实在太棒了，连这令人不满的味道都可以忽略掉，连带着胯上的韧带被狠狠地压开带来的一些痛感都可以一起忍受。

Pietro有点记不清楚自己是怎么答应的了，也许当时的状态他并不能点头因为他一直不歇气地和Remy交换着唾液，还有些液体从他们嘴边流出的，有一些不明显的白色，是残留在Remy口腔里的精液，也许是在他们气喘吁吁的间隙里，Remy问了一句May I，然后他说了个Of course，没有什么该有的含蓄或者铺垫，结合热没让他们打一架好快点进入正题已经算好的了。

看来Remy是最近没有什么性生活的人，因为他问了一句介不介意没有套，哦这句话他自己说出口的时候都觉得自己像个渣男。Quicksilver对避孕套的印象就停留在对这个东西的名字上——除了避孕他不知道这个玩意儿还有其他用的，就迷迷糊糊地听着Remy在耳边做他并没有任何传染疾病的保证，来了一句：“到底做不做，说这个干什么？”

然后，Remy把贴着肉暖了一阵的水质润滑剂直接挤了一大半到了后庭门口，把Pietro凉得瑟缩了一下。

“我以为已经足够热了，看来不够？”Remy将东西随便地丢在了床头柜上，他刚才就是从那儿的抽屉里拿出来的，怕太冰才体贴地用体温升了下温，只是效果一般般的样子。

“我以为是直接进来的……”Pietro小小地抱怨一句，咬了Remy的耳朵一口。

Remy被他匮乏的性知识弄得哭笑不得，但是总不好在这种时候给他讲一遍男性肛交要领，只有用实际行动告诉他没有润滑剂完全不行，除非是个天赋异禀括约肌自动舒张的人。事实证明，Pietro是个肛门只有最普遍的排便功能的人，哪怕他是个变种人是个向导也不会让他的后庭口松上几分，因为这中间没有任何的关联。

水质的润滑剂流到洞穴里，被手指搅动着，由微凉变得温热稀释了体温的少量黏膜分泌的肠液，还从洞口流出将那一片都覆盖着一层亮晶晶的水色。这让Remy在扶着自己的性器想进去的时候，龟头总是因为被手指上带着的液体裹挟只能在穴口打转并不是很顺利。当然这不是什么大问题，问题在前端进去过后就没有了技术难度。Remy进入的动作没有一点莽撞的感觉，很符合他这个沉稳的年纪，他甚至觉得自己克制得都有些胀痛了，但是他出于对Pietro的好感——对，他还是不承认这是喜欢，他只是缓缓地推平着平时皱缩着的洞穴的褶皱。

Pietro被前期的扩张弄得很不好意思，但是痛很明显比那点不好意思难受多了，他直接被这个过程憋出了眼泪，尽管有Remy非常温柔地在进入后在他脸上的啄吻，他还是觉得难受。Remy用舌头席卷走Pietro眼角因疼痛产生的湿润，嘴唇经过一片细密的亲吻来到嘴唇，舌头温柔地顶开本就不牢固的牙关和Pietro的交缠在一起。

“你不动吗？”Pietro感到身体里那个静止着但是却跟着面前的人的心跳搏动着的东西，觉得有点不可思议，正常的性交过程难道不该有一个主动方按着床伴操干抽插的过程吗？

“Cher你该庆幸你现在已经能适应了。”Remy听到这句话气到发笑，当下动作了起来，将Pietro听到他的回答而想要表达的疑惑全都撞成了支离破碎的单词，让青年在气恼之余只能用红通通的眼睛瞪着自己。

“我在动呢宝贝儿。”Gambit不缺床伴和情话的实践对象，“如果是在催我的话，谨遵君命。”其实他要说一句完整的话也不是什么完完全全的轻松的事情。青年很明显是个没有过性交经历的雏，不仅是前面，更是后面，现在后面紧得他有一种使劲就顶穿了的担忧，只有很缓慢地抽插这，注意着浅浅的前列腺位置，然后手上揉搓着青年因为射过一次精处于男性不应期和疼痛软下去的阴茎，让它能够尽管算得上是颤颤巍巍但最终也是站了起来。

大概是爽的有点过分，Remy在自己要射的时候忘记了自己没有戴套，直接射在了里面，间歇性地喷出了微凉的精液。肌肉的轻微抽搐让他有些失态，都达到高峰的心跳、呼吸、血压让他想到了濒死的感觉。也许是微凉的温度让过分温热湿润而柔软的身体内部不适应，已经丧失了力气如果上岸的鱼一样渴水地瘫在床上的躯体剧烈地抖动了一下。在复原到平常的生理状态的时候，缩小的阴茎从肏开了一时半会无法很好合拢的肠道里退出来。

这是一次身心舒畅的身体结合，Remy感到自己的精神躁动全被抚平了，惬意得让他只想在床上抱着自己的小向导睡过去。

在两个人并排在床上躺了五分钟后，被折腾得觉得自己腰到大腿没有一个地方是好的现在昏昏欲睡就要睡着的Pietro被躺在自己旁边的哨兵抱起来：“我想需要清理一下，不然明天的你就是一个病恹恹的Quicksilver了。”然后Pietro就很大爷地伸手伸脚让自己“伴侣”完成了整个过程，自己在Remy用水冲掉他身上附着的汗和其他秽物的时候就已经睡着了。

Remy LeBeau觉得最憋屈的是在他们没有想到后果就滚了床单之后，他需要自己把那个脏掉的床单换掉换上干净，还要注意在浴缸里睡得正香的Pietro Maximoff会不会因为凉下来的水温而着凉。所以对他来说，这个澡是白洗了，在上床抱着自己砸吧砸吧嘴想要吃的小朋友之前他还去冲了一次。

唔，爱干净的Gambit。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：  
> （*1）：前几天又看到了青年的联合国卫生组织定义是14-25周岁，说实话，有点难过，因为真的觉得称呼自己喜欢的小孩儿为少年真的太棒了，所以为了“严谨”，改成了青年。


	6. Chapter 6

第二天Pietro没有如他头一天自己所期待的那样在Remy的怀里醒过来，而是生生被捂在被子中无法散去的热度给闷醒的，被角被掖得很好，只是很明显，床上只有他一个人。Pietro在脑海中想象了一万种Remy跟他只是一场普通的419于是第二天早上是不会碰面的可能性，当然没有一万这个数字这么夸张，但是他确确实实有些慌张。然后他反应过来自己还睡在这张单身汉标配宽度的床上，身体被新换过的的床单被套温和地贴着，旁边的床头柜上还大大咧咧地摆着昨天晚上起到了大作用的管装的润滑剂。这不像一个419过后桥归桥路归路的场景，自然而然地，他的脸红了起来。

头一天的酸胀与疼痛感现在已经转化为他觉得不太严重的不适了，Pietro在试图从床上坐起来的过程中总结了一下。他总感觉第二天只能在床上躺着有些丢脸，尤其是在头一天晚上自己已经迷迷糊糊地享受了对方一整套的服务之后。尽管，他很清楚，自己并不擅长于任何类型的厨艺，但是有这个态度显然会不一样许多。Pietro不知道任何取巧地讨好一名成熟的男性的技巧，所以他只想做一些自己觉得也许会让人感到高兴的事情，也许方式会像中学男生讨好漂亮的学姐那样拙劣。

赤裸着走下床让他感到更加的不好意思，尤其是在不经意地扫到身上机械性紫斑，他知道这个玩意儿在脖子上只会更多，但是毫无办法，Remy放到床尾的短裤和上衣没有一样能够遮住脖子。Pietro僵着躯干部分以一种对Quicksilver而言严重缓慢的速度一步一步往外面走，脚上的人字拖发出了啪塔啪塔的声音，将在巴巴里雄狮的鬃毛里窝着睡了一整晚并且乖乖地没有磨牙或者干什么其他会让狮子秃掉的事情的灰兔子给惊醒了。

“早上好Bunny。”Pietro十分小声地对着自己已然归属到了LeBeau家的量子兽道了个早安，也赶紧刹住了步子，他自始至终大概都没有想起这两只量子兽昨天就在客厅里面呆着，迟来的发现让他不知道用什么表情来面对那只半眯着灰色的眼睛不知道到底是不是醒着的狮子，所以，就祈祷他是睡着的吧。

事与愿违，金色的雄狮将放置在两只交叠在一起的前爪上的头抬起来，兔子早在他用两只前爪支起上半身之前就蹦到了他身上，按着对方的脑袋，落在Pietro眼里就是一副不知天高地厚找死的模样。他也顾不得去厨房“大展身手”，伸伸手想把Bunny提下来，却被狮子低低地吼了一声以示警告。

严格来说，Pietro Maximoff还真的没有怕过什么，一头狮子显然跟十几名持枪的警卫相比算不了什么，五角大楼的防线都能轻轻松松突破的人，对待这只吼了一声过后又因为顾及对方是Remy的向导的狮子本来不需要任何的紧张，但他因为尴尬呆愣在了原地。

所以他在目睹了Remy从厨房走出来皱着眉头不赞成地摸了摸巴巴里狮子的脑袋然后温柔地问他有没有被吓到的时候更加发懵。Pietro有点不知道该怎么回答，当Remy红光闪烁的目光落到自己身上的时候，他感觉像是昨天晚上对方在自己身上落下的一寸寸目光，手心开始冒出紧张的汗水，早上没有经过水分润泽的喉咙越发觉得干涩，连尾椎骨都感受到了背脊上汗滴的滑落，也许这些表现都不足够明显，让Remy能够觉察出他的不对劲的应该是他红透的脸。

“亲爱的你发烧了？”男人修长的手贴上额头，带着早起的凉意，让脸上的热浪更加明显。

Pietro不知道自己到底是发烧了还是只是因为过分的紧张而让血液迅速冲上了脸颊带来了滚烫的效果，但觉得他一大早上起来就因为发烧不太舒服并且还被自己的蠢狮子吓了一跳的Remy已经将他拉回到了房间抱到了床上。

Pietro眼睁睁地看着Remy从那个他方才把润滑剂塞了进去的抽屉里拿出来了一根体温计让他叼在嘴巴里，扯过他起来过后就掀到一旁团成一团的被子展开盖在他身上，出卧室门倒了一杯水，回来对着体温计上不高不低的示数皱眉。直到喂水的时候和银发的青年扎巴扎巴很明显状况外的眼神对视了好几秒，Remy才惊觉自己做了些什么婆婆妈妈的事情，而他很确定结合给哨兵带来的影响不会包括这些。

“我觉得你可能是不太舒服的，所以现在好好休息一下？我是个擅长早餐的人，不用担心待会儿你享用的东西会像昨晚的赌场那样劣质。”假装无事是成年人，或者说成熟的在情场上向来游刃有余的人，所向来擅长的事。Remy带着水杯离开了卧室，起身时在青年热意褪去不少的额头上亲了亲，“这是给你的补偿，早安吻。辛巴确实不太温顺，但是亲爱的你得体谅他是一头狮子，还是一头经过了昨天晚上的精神结合对你家的Bunny言听计从的巴巴里雄狮。”

Pietro被这个人老练的安抚手法弄得结结巴巴，连话中的重点都忽略掉了，再次涨红的脸上嘴唇一开一合，勉勉强强说出了自己原本想要帮忙的话。Remy当然很明确地拒绝了他的愿望，Pietro需要休息，对他本人甚至仍旧不清楚这一点Remy感到无奈极了，但也只能大概地拿着杯子说一说，在对方仍旧处在与平日里一副机灵的样子完全不符的迷蒙之中时，从那双漂亮的乖顺的眼睛所能囊括的视野中退出去，接着为两人准备早餐。

Remy在煎吐司散发出撒上的芝士被烤化了的香气的时候突然笑了笑，他想起Pietro一脸急切说着自己想要帮忙的样子，结果却在狮子面前面无表情地呆着，既不像是被吓着了也不像是讨厌，如果两人没有接触他也许会以为是前两者情绪，但是现在，作为Pietro的哨兵，他能感觉到的只是这个小孩儿在不知所措，社会经历匮乏导致的天真和本性的活泼以及好奇心糅杂在一起让他整个人都显得很鲜活，连呆愣的几秒都不是像冬日中的落叶林那样枯槁，反而是读出越来越多的有趣之处来。他没有遇到过这样的人，无论是向导还是哨兵，或者说是mute。

 

“我想我现在应该不太适合咖啡这样的饮料。”闻到早餐气味的Pietro以一种极度缓慢好自我安慰是Remy无法察觉到的速度坐起来，小声地抱怨了一句，可是手还是伸向了那杯散发着袅袅热气的印有两只大橘猫的咖啡杯。

“确实不适合。”Remy没有制止他，只是将另一边的果汁摆在了他面前，“已经加热过了我想应该正合适？”

在见识了Remy一整套的早餐过后，这杯酸甜适度的果汁显得也没有一开始那么令Pietro惊讶了，他甚至开始有些悲哀地想到自己或许不应该试图帮忙，依照自己的水平这一定是帮倒忙越帮越忙的。他被Remy的早餐很好地取悦了，而自己的水平多半是达不到这个效果的。

还没有享用完自己的菠萝火腿芝士煎吐司的Remy又一次目睹了年轻人的善变，方才还高高兴兴一脸满足的小孩儿此时似乎陷入了一点点厌弃的情绪，但是出于对对方的尊重，他自始至终都没有采纳使用能力来探查一下的想法，尽管那能够让很多事情变得简单，而且他对了解对方想法的需求越来越迫切，但是直接读到的和经过思考获得的得到的重视程度显然不同，他想小孩儿更倾向于后者，Remy自己也觉得值得。

不过Gambit的优势在于他已经是个混迹社会多年的赌棍也是情场老手，对自己的向导尽到一个哨兵的职责再给他一个被爱的错觉，对他来说都能是手到擒来的事情。只不过这里出现了与往常的一点他本人都没有意识到的偏差就是，他不会去勉强自己心意去讨好任何一名床伴所以被爱的错觉他能够给予却不会给予，但是现在他在试图用一种诚心诚意的方式来让人感到被爱，前提是他自己已经开始——或许他否认那是爱，说爱也显得太过轻浮，换个说法，他至少是喜欢Pietro的，情爱的那种。他还自我认为自己只是想尽一个义务，对这个过分招人喜欢的与自己身体结合了的向导。


	7. 07

“今天有没有什么安排？需不需要给你家里说一声？”Remy在说这句话的时候感到了一丝丝尴尬，他已经把对方吃干抹净了才想到了对方还是一个夜不归宿会被担心的小孩。

“所以你是要借我你的电话吗？”Pietro坐在床上感觉非常的无聊，他并不喜欢玩他的宠物——好吧，那是量子兽，但是一只灰兔子显然没有一只狮子那么威武，能让他就算被称作饲养员也很帅气。所以就算Bunny被那只巴巴里雄狮带进了卧室并且自己乖乖地蹦到了自己身边，Pietro除了故意不顺着他的毛揉两把感觉也玩不出什么花样了，尤其是旁边还有一只紧紧盯着自己伴侣的大型肉食猫科动物。据说猫科动物的舌头上都有倒刺，他可不想自己被生吞活剥骨头还被这样的舌头舔一遍好不漏掉任何肉渣。

“当然，总不能让你现在出去借用一个街区外的电话亭。”Remy看出他的无聊，招手让蹲在一旁的狮子迈着从容的步子踱了过来，把那个巨大头颅放到了床上，就在软趴趴趴着的兔子旁边。

Pietro虎着胆子伸手在成丛的毛发中揉了两把，发现狮子因为Bunn就糊在自己面前连眼睛都没睁开，就直接上了两只手把整个狮子头完全弄成了一副乱糟糟的样子，一边还对着面前量子兽的主人开口：“所以我觉得我其实没有必要躺在床上。”他嘟着嘴，一副不满的样子，实际双方都心知肚明只是在撒娇。

 

“喂，是我Pietro，我昨天来了xx，我没有找到回去的路……这里的人口音也有点奇怪我没有问到路，不不不不是我的问题，是他们的口音太难辨认了……哦我遇到了一位先生收留了我一晚上。”微微捂着话筒好不让自己声音太过于泄露在外的Pietro撩起眼皮看了Remy一眼，又接着回答电话里姐姐的问题，“非常巧的是，他就是Gambit，我们已经成了……朋友，”Pietro差点把两个人已经度过了耗费精力但是愉快满意的一夜的事情说漏嘴，“哦我还想在这边玩一阵子的……别这样，Remy人很好的，不会对我做什么，而且，我的能力不是谁都能抓得住的……”

Remy在厨房里抽烟，可能不是什么好烟，烟雾有些大，让Pietro往这边望的那一眼消弭在一片朦胧中，连带模糊的还有Pietro的话。

“人很好？”Gambit在心里重复了一下Pietro给他的形容词，忍不住有点想笑——还真是可爱的形容，显然不是认为世界便是非黑即白的，不过是连一点掩饰也不加上的敷衍。咬着的烟因为这个笑抖落了一点烟灰，Remy收起垂下的手，两根手指夹住烟，抽出。烟头上一点被轻咬过的印记前还有点湿润而加深了的颜色，被男人干燥的唇间缓缓吐出的一股烟雾冲得淡了几分。微微有些躬起的后背笼住这些烟雾似的，在Pietro挂了电话冲着厨房里面叫了一声Remy过后，Pietro看见的白雾似乎是从他胸膛前面逸散开来而后堆满了整个房间的。

“Wanda想让我今天就回去，不过我拒绝了她，我想跟你多待一阵子，然后带着你回去的时候她们直接就知道我们是男男朋友了，并且可以去登记结婚了，”Pietro闻到烟味不适地抽了抽鼻子，却仍旧往男人身边凑近，似乎是想要一个拥抱，尽管还烟雾缭绕有着他不习惯的味道，“如果你可以带着ID去不会被抓的话。”这就是一个Quicksilver的调皮，翻出了对方的钱包把没有看到任何有效证件的内容在Remy面前晃了两下。

Remy在走出厨房的时候就掐灭了烟，两只手指捏上比烟头靠内一点的地方，带着火星的纸烟表面再不能释放出那股让Remy都觉得有些呛人的烟味，尽管经过昨天晚上他已经是有了向导的哨兵，五感经过向导素的安抚能够降低到普通人的程度。他挥开面前阻挡他好好地打量面前眉眼活跃的青年的阻隔，然后张开手臂把人抱住了，连带着那个幸灾乐祸意味的钱包。

“当然，你想怎么样都随你，结婚……虽然感觉想得有些远，但是当然也可以，我不会缺少办法。”Remy搂住的腰是细瘦的，少年人的柔韧和力量在呼吸间鼓动在自己掌下，因为自己展露的一个恰到好处的在许多侍应生女郎身上得到了很好实践的笑容而臣服，完全为自己掌控。

“你的精神屏障是不是有问题？”Pietro咧开一个笑容，他喜欢Remy现在的表情，看上去比牌桌上更容易亲密，他的红眼睛也许在有的人眼中显得狰狞，但实际上在深情地注视着自己的时候，Pietro感到的却是比其他情人之前更甚的温存，所以他这句话的语气柔和得连他自己都有些难以置信。

“怎么知道的？”他们今天说好了要去周边逛一逛，Pietro Maximoff不能这么半个月都只穿身上这一套，抢眼暂且不说，只穿这一套也太不爱干净了些，Remy觉得作为一对情侣这种互动确实需要，所以不仅答应了，还揽着他就要出发了。

“你的精神波动我能感觉到，之前很不稳定，但是现在……”Pietro故意做出愁眉苦脸的表情，Remy也恰到好处地给了反应：“现在怎么样？”

Pietro知道自己这样显得很幼稚，但是谁不想因为对方的放纵而通过各种各样的方式来证明自己的重要呢？用嬉皮笑脸取代都没坚持过五秒的严肃：“向导素看来效果真的很好。”

“不是向导素，”Remy揉了揉这个常识欠缺的的小孩儿的头，“如果只是向导素，那么我应该会根据相容性做出反应，如果是与你差不多的相容性的向导素，却没有这样的一个向导在这里，我这时候就该是精神屏蔽完全崩溃跟着我的量子兽一起疯疯癫癫的，而不是现在揽着你准备逛街。”

“……好吧。”Pietro不满地咂咂嘴，作为一名野生向导，他并不太需要了解这些的其实，只要他能保护好自己，在普通人群中带着隐瞒着的身份找一个普通人或者变种人过一生是很轻松的。

尽管哨兵向导同时被普通人类管束着，后者还是比前者轻松很多。与此同时，尽管变种人群体一致不为人类待见，他们也是有些区别，那些从外貌就能区别他们的、那些能力强大又无法控制自己的，却是更为艰难。泯然众人，这时候竟然是众人所求的不易。

 


	8. 08

战火突然？  
也不算吧，人类和变种人的势不两立早已埋下了，当时的后者尚在天性中摸索、因为天生的能力对自己身份产生怀疑、在怕被当成异类的阴影中苟延残喘。在撕开所有的怀疑与不确定，全部人都被冠上了变种人之名之后，人类与变种人明确地对立起来，。就算祸端未有被点燃，在泽维尔学院之外，许多变种人也是生活在同胞的鲜血中，等待下一次屠宰轮到自己，被人类针对而造成的鲜血淋漓触目惊心。

天启的报道还没有传开，Erik隐居身份的暴露已经让变种人和人类不约而同地紧张了起来，在家里看到了这条消息的Pietro还不知道怎么办，就已经有了去找自己父亲的冲动。Wanda离家了，因为众所周知的原因，他们的父亲，就算他们是双子，Pietro也不可能顺从自己的心愿把姐姐带回来。所以，父亲是个很好的切入点——既然Wanda因他离家，那么因为他重新回来也是可能的。  
但Pietro Maximoff不擅长告别，和他自述的其他不擅长的能力一样，也许值得吹嘘一下的只有他的速度和眼光，虽然针对前者他仍旧有很多来不及的时刻，而后者他能光明正大炫耀的只有男朋友和姐姐。总之，他和Remy已经成为情侣很长时间了，尽管中途有过不愉快，譬如他总是有点飘忽不定还喜欢救人往安全屋里带——Remy称之为惹麻烦，而男友尽管在外人看来十分优质却免不了寻欢作乐的本性，这一点在Remy的精神屏障完善过后暴露无遗。不过，两个人的精神连接还是牢不可破，巴巴里雄狮尽管在见识了灰兔子同Pietro一样能够在高速运动的过程中把大理石的地面给踏烂过后颇为震惊了一段时间，却还是没有什么避开的举动。所以，对他来说，这场道别尤为困难。  
别去提什么让Remy跟他一起并肩作战的傻话，从一开始Pietro就知道这个男人不是什么舍己为人的人，就连他自己也不是为了这种扯淡的奉献精神去的——他是为了自己的姐姐，和父亲。  
而且，这次让他更为感到尴尬的是，他回到自己家的原因是再次看到Remy跟别人调情，一个漂亮的、笑声中都透出了勾引意味的姑娘。不用多想就知道，待会儿，如果他不知道识趣地跑掉的话，就要在某张床上看到两具赤裸的身体和交缠在一起的棕红色头发。

Pietro像往回一样，对着手心吹了两口气给自己勇气然后一口气跑回了家，原来那个，不是跟Remy待在一起住的那个。他做不出来小姑娘那样揪着男朋友领子质问的动作，连问一句他都觉得丢脸和窘迫。这其中也许还蕴含着一点他对自尊心的呵护，或者说自欺欺人给自己一点好受的感觉，Remy既然这么不在意他，那他也不能表现得多在意。虽然他自己和老天都知道，在他第一次和后面每次见到那个英俊的中年人向别人用Remy LeBeau所独有的满含魅力、殷勤却又不过分讨好的调情手段的时候，他都想咬着对方的嘴唇不依不饶。但他老是自卑，他不敢这样，总觉得自己没有资格阻止这个男人散发魅力。  
“至少免得了太尴尬。”他这么安慰自己，因为他还确实喜欢Remy，喜欢得每次一声不吭地跑走之后又回来。用一个糟糕的比喻，他甚至觉得自己有点像只小狗，比猫还不如。至少，对猫，Remy还能一顿不落。  
其实Pietro在酒吧里并不是无人问津，因为他看上去比实际年龄偏小的容貌，一些成熟女性对他表现出了类似于姐姐这个身份的关怀。Remy当然知道这些性感女郎打的什么主意，她们的根本目的就是让Pietro在床上乖乖听话，像个好弟弟那样听姐姐的话——诱拐青年对这些混迹在酒水香烟中的女性诱惑不小，哦，她们对这种行为有另一种用于掩饰真实目的的说法，带领这些血气方刚却又无处抒发的人体验成年人的快乐。这当然没错。  
不过Pietro本人并不是特别感兴趣，不是说这些姑娘们不足以让他夸赞一声漂亮，而是，还在与Remy的这段感情里颇有些焦头烂额的浑噩之中，对方对他的态度不咸不淡，他怎么能做那种把Remy往外推的事情，更何况，本来就是那样，哪怕是个单纯的不含任何感情的一夜情，也是出轨，他可没有Remy那样的资格。  
因为两个人在一夜情上颇有默契的态度——Remy的浪荡行为从来不会有人管束，Pietro因为各种原因导致的洁身自好让Remy在自己没有意识到的时候对他多了很多喜欢，尽管他们都以为对方是自己的固定床伴，有“男友”名号的那种，毕竟就正常的相处论，没有哪个男友会去一夜情，还那么频繁，除非那是蓄意分手——他们似乎没有七年之痒，没有什么是Remy拉着Pietro上床并且用沙哑动情的声音呼唤后者的名字解决不了的。哪怕某个侍应女郎前夜留下的香水味还萦绕在床铺上。  
Pietro干不成质问，也不会哭哭啼啼，所以只能运用自己难得算得上顶尖的能力——速度，跑掉。

但是他做不到完全不给Remy一点提示就走掉，尤其是这次这种大场面。嘿，他的爸爸可是万磁王，那个一出场就是控制大件金属的男人，不说会发生一点大事他都不相信。Pietro可以说是期待着，说不定对方还能从他展现出的蛛丝马迹中发现一点点不对劲然后……好吧他想不出来Remy能够做什么。这不是说Remy什么都干不了，恰恰相反他棒极了，就是因为他棒极了Pietro才觉得自己一点提要求的可能都没有，虽然他也没这么想。不过，如果能够让Remy察觉到他的不对劲，进而收获什么意外之喜，他还是想的，比如说能够在他走之后想起他，或者说联系到Magda或者Wanda问他的情况——他总觉得Remy是可以找到Wanda的。  
但是，Pietro没有想到这个意外之喜是他们进行了一场酣畅淋漓的性爱，也许有三次，床上地毯沙发不用说，连遮挡飘窗的窗帘都有他们做爱的痕迹。  
乱糟糟的单身男士生存环境中，最干净的当属那只巴巴里雄狮的地盘，Bunny从回来过后就挤进了它前肢圈起来的地方，或者蹦到它的头顶上去，不得不说，这让狮子看上去蠢极了。不过好在它们都挺乐意的，它们的主人现在没有闲工夫来管它们。温暖干燥的房间中只有两人相接的唇齿与身体是粘腻不堪的，汗水交融在一起滴落到床单上印出大片的水渍。  
这场欢爱有些疯狂，连Remy都这么觉得，老实说，消耗有点大。Pietro一般而言不是什么特别害羞的人，但是像今天这么放得开，大概只有恰恰好喝了几口酒，既不至于喝醉也没有太清醒的时候他才有见到过。所以，他是感觉到反常了的。但是，这又有什么关系呢？Pietro离开的时候他还是不知道，浓郁的向导素让他惬意极了。

天启一战按照Pietro的话来说，赢得莫名其妙。他当时还不是一个敢跟Jean抢功的人，虽然连劫持五角大楼里面的犯人他都干过，但是面对变种人，他还是有点怂，何况他还是个打起来完全不占优势的向导，尽管他是名男性可五感却比这一堆哨兵弱了很多。  
所以，他觉得“其实我没有帮上什么忙，还搭上了一条腿”，旁边的Ororo不无赞同地点了点头，问了他自己最关心的问题，那就是他会不会把万磁王认回来，那可是名了不起的父亲。  
Pietro在敷衍过去后吹了个泡泡，“砰”，炸了满脸，被旁边的小孩看见后笑作一团。了不起的只是他这个人，作为父亲他可一点也不称职，除了对Nina真的可谓掏心掏肺，他甚至都不知道自己还有另外的儿女。Pietro想着如果说一定要刻意地去认，Oh God，他会像在战场上那样I'm your son到了嘴边就差最后一个词还是改口成了I'm here for my family too的。  
想认回万磁王跟这不这样去做是两回事。  
“大不了我回去求old man帮忙。”


	9. Pound On & Dash

 

Remy醒来的时候并不算太晚，但是天已经大亮。阳光从没有拉得足够严实的窗帘下透出来，照在一片狼藉的床铺上，刺眼的光线让他在醒来时下意识地用手遮了遮眼睛，手在抬起的过程中碰到身边，空无一物，当然就能发现有什么不同——昨天从下午到晚上跟他享用了从客厅到卧房整个空间的青年不见了。

Remy尝试着叫了两声Pietro的名字，没有应声，只有巴巴里雄狮顶着门进来时的一点声响，是经年被水汽蒸得有些发胀朽腐的门，与早已不足够契合的框摩擦出来的的那种粗粝声音，吵人，但也显出屋里寂静。

后者不是什么三五岁喜欢玩捉迷藏的小孩，自然没有藏起来不说话的道理，所以可以确定，Pietro Maximoff回来得突然，可走得干干脆脆，比之前任何一次更甚——至少之前没有哪一次是未曾有过第二天早起的温存而走掉的。

Remy自我检讨不是一个优秀的男友，这还是他在顾全自己面子的情况下做出的评判，实话实说，他连合格也许都算不上。不过，与Pietro的恋情算是他用了心经营的一段的关系，相比他床上流水般更换频繁的各色女郎，在这个银发小朋友身上花的心思确实多了很多，尽管还是不合格，尽管他的初衷是因为自己的哨兵体质。

Pietro喜欢他，Remy再心知肚明不过，他也清楚自己其实是仗着这一点一直不合格下去的。不过，你情我愿的事情，说难听一点，一个愿打一个愿挨，连Wanda在见了他们两人的相处模式过后说出的话都不起作用，他这个当事人，还是占了便宜的那一方，何必把Pietro点醒好让这个青年接着过那种浑浑噩噩却逍遥自在的日子？对方不愿意清醒，或者说认识得清楚还不愿意从自己身边走开，那他继续花天酒地还能收获一段稳定的与他确实需要的向导的关系，何乐而不为？

不过，总归是有点感觉不对劲和失落的，就好像，Pietro这次离开就是下定决心了。

“总之，不能算我的事。”不负责任？他可从来没有与青年建立什么需要相互负责的关系。

Remy打定主意不要再去想这个孩子的事了，可是也许神就喜欢捉弄变种人，对他们的人生经历就喜欢横插一杠然后让他们在始料未及的感情纠结中做出选择，这些选择还不一定多么正确，一如后面Charles向Jean道歉的那样。

 

他看见了Pietro的消息，当然不是从电视上。就算人类突然想起来要标榜自己能够与其他种族和平共处而对重建后的泽维尔学校进行了拍摄，Pietro Maximoff也是不知道在哪个角落里面躲避着任何可能被发现的那类人。他喜欢出风头，但是又不喜欢陌生人对他的打量，成因大概是一点从青春期开始的自卑，和从知道Erik Lehnsherr是他的父亲之后的自惭形秽。

Remy有他自己的消息来源，如果不算上有的雇佣兵那可以说是百分百真实可靠，他觉得……有点心痒。跟那种在牌桌上被漂亮的荷官小姐用灵活的双手挑逗而产生的感觉不同，是一种突如其来的渴望：原来自己是想见他的。

这个感觉很奇怪，至少，在此之前Remy不认为自己有过这样的感觉，甚至让他在面对Pietro的问题的时候顾左右而言他了。

 

“我可不觉得我会认识你，或者说我现在应该认识你然后像个傻子一样欢天喜地地欢迎你进来。”然后Pietro的反应比之前任何一次见面攻击性都更强。

“如果你是想揍我一顿然后消气的话，我愿意说一句乐意效劳。”Remy LeBeau清楚这个青年的短板，他不善于应付任何一个人的示弱或者吹捧，他过分适应了那种在言语中偏于弱势的角色甚至在生活的方方面面都习惯于不那么强势，一旦把选择权交到他的手上，就算已经让他握上了刀甚至抓着他的手要向前方刺过去，他会爆发出比行凶逞恶更大的力量来抗拒你然后挣脱逃跑。

但是，兔子急了是会咬人的，或者说在有了长时间在一头雄狮身上作威作福的经历之后，哪怕对方是一名凶猛的猫科动物而自己顶多能算是对方塞牙缝的小菜，被放纵惯养出来的胆量能让一只兔子也将一直用于啮噬蔬菜的牙齿啃进肉中。

物肖其主，所以，Pietro Maximoff在这个时候没有如Remy所想的那样在狠狠地瞪过自己之后，将已经举起来的拳头放下并且照他所请求的那样带他到校长办公室商量应聘相关事宜，而是就着举起的方向出了拳——一招招呼上了自己的脸。

“嘶——”始料未及的痛，不过就算是为了不让自己在主动找来造成的丢脸上再加重一些程度，他也不会说出很痛什么的话，不过嘴皮因为拳头的力道磕上了牙齿的感觉真的很不好受。

血的味道和痛觉因为没有即使降低五感敏锐度而被扩大无数倍，再怎么说，就算Pietro因为断了腿没办法施展他的能力他也是个挥拳有力的成年男子。而且，最近养伤，Pietro甚至还胖了一圈，不过谢天谢地，也是这个原因，那双手的关节也因为增加的脂肪圆润了不少——在他们不计其数的性爱过程中，他曾用他们紧紧抓住过Remy的肩膀，好让自己不在一次又一次的顶弄中失去依靠，后者被他需要依靠的态度所取悦，对这双连接着两人的手的骨感程度印象深刻。 想必落在脸上会更加不好受。

Remy LeBeau摸了摸嘴角的伤，除了嘴唇没有其他破皮的地方，不过面皮的隐隐作痛让他知道刚才那几拳对方没有丝毫的手下留情。也许再加一句挑衅会让对方不顾伤退上脚，不过，这虽然有点趣味却不是他来到这里的目的。

“我其实是想吻你的。”

然后，面前打着石膏拄着拐、石膏的面上还有花里胡哨的图案的青年，用一吻堵上了他所有后续的话。

 

“也许你觉得戏耍我很有趣，”他们卧倒在Pietro卧室里那张并不怎么宽敞、容纳两个平躺的成年男子就会显得尤其狭窄的床上，“可我简直有时候想杀了你。”

两个人难得将这段感情摆在台面上来说，虽然因为裹着眼泪和情欲而显得意识模糊、不足够理智，但是下意识说出的话语才更是毫无遮拦，伤人的言语如刀更加锋利、坦诚的剖白如蜜更加甜腻。

“我发誓没有在戏耍你，尤其在这里，这个学校内。”Remy掀开青年的T恤衫，显露出的是一具他熟悉又有了不同的身体。因为最近营养的补充摄入和急剧减少的运动量，肋骨以下的凹陷没有原来那么明显，因为寒冷而挺立起来显得略微坚硬的乳首仍旧呈现出细嫩的粉红色，和周边泛着肉色温暖光泽的乳晕一样因为身体主人情绪的激动而上下起伏着。

然后所有语言含混在Remy俯下身进行的舔弄中。

因为情绪上的抗拒而绷紧的身躯，在乳首被温暖之后，跟着熟悉的性爱节奏柔软了下来。Pietro以为自己是可以从名为Remy LeBeau的陷阱中逃脱出来的，就算时不时想起这个男人也可以当作是对前男友在大脑中正常频率的闪现，但是，无论是他再次见到这个男人的第一面还是跟他现在在床上互相解着对方的皮带，他的情绪被对方牵动着，而与往常无差多少的身体接触就能让他坚定了要桥路各归的心理建设溃不成军。

压根不需要Remy做出任何情感方面的表态，只需要停留于肉欲的交融，就能够让他屈服在所有他已经有所认识的两人关系的不公之之下。

Pietro Maximoff为自己善于屈服的懦弱和忍气吞声自甘下贱的卑劣痛哭流涕，Remy LeBeau就用手与嘴唇抹去他的眼泪。那些Remy未发现时就已经滚落的泪水，浸润了青年耳际的碎发和下巴。当挑逗的舌头来到嘴唇，咸味在舌尖蔓延开，因为哨兵的体质被放大数倍而泛苦。

“也许我现在才是该哭的那个人。”Remy开了一个玩笑，在对方因为泪水而显得尤其莹润的眼睛中自觉看出了疑惑，又解释了一句，他以为这该是显得尤为体贴的。

然后他来不及看对方的反应，或者说他直接感受了对方的反应，他们再次接吻。

在如此久的交欢经历之后，Pietro的接吻技巧仍旧显得不太娴熟，这也在Remy LeBeau众多的床伴之中算得上是独树一帜了。所以成熟男性的反客为主顺理成章，在交缠过程中因为情绪失控引发的向导素的疯狂输出让Remy的动作更加肆无忌惮。那条灵活的软体如同触手扫荡了青年口腔里每一个角落。Pietro像含着一块生牡蛎肉，它在他的口腔里活动，在呼吸，在与他交合。

 

但是真正能够让他陷入疯狂的还没有开始，仅仅停留在准备阶段。

他在解开对方皮带之后伸进了对方的内裤的手上感觉到性器在他们相互的挑逗中胀大，本来，对方的性器在他粗粗握上的时候就已经半勃起了。Pietro自己当然清楚身体的变化，没有人能够比自己更了解自己正在翻腾的情欲。

可Remy是个例外，他甚至能比Pietro更早一步预料到青年在久不纾解过后的情欲上升的节奏，他把握着、引导着，态度甚至可以称得上亵玩那样不认真，他一贯的作风如此。然后Pietro就会在他从一开始就定好的胜券在握的基调中，追随着他所引发的欲潮起伏活动。他们之间从来不是谁输谁赢，在情欲面前他们同属一侧，只是一个是引导者一个是跟随者。

在Pietro的坚定与动摇之后，他最后顺从地打开了身体。

没有受伤的那条腿被拔得光裸架起到肩上，所有下装全部吊在石膏上方的腿上，为了避免压到他的腿，Remy的动作温柔了更多。手握着的阴茎已经被娴熟的挑逗折腾得湿滑，连带着周围的毛发也因为前端流出的液体和汗水而粘在一起，尿与精液的味道被加快的血液循环带高的体温蒸得明显，伙同充盈了整个房间的向导素向Remy做出邀请。

没有润滑剂导致伸进的过程比往常艰难，疼得发白的面孔和微微颤抖的嘴唇无不昭示着青年现在的状态有多么需要柔和细致的照顾而非这样酣畅但也痛得彻骨的性爱。但是Pietro没有要求停下来，他甚至拒绝了Remy的询问，他痛得清醒，可又情绪复杂脑海混乱。

他用嘴唇寻找可以提供慰藉的人，就算被吸附被寄生然后失去利用价值就被抛弃的恐惧萦绕着他，他用身体嵌入找到的唯一的目标，像被钉住又像被颠倒翻腾，总之是混乱的，像他的脸，像他现在的大脑。

 

“再重复一遍我的目的？我是来应聘的，不过根本目的是找男朋友。”

 


	10. bye bye baby blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 最终章

 

正文：

 

 

-

但是Pietro Maximoff没有做出一开始做出的决定，好吧，那其实也不算得上决定，只是一个Quicksilver脑子里面飞快地转了一圈跟他全力奔跑的速度差不多的念头。不过，那个念头像个扎根不稳的草在春风渐长的日子里也随之生长，并不牢靠的根系隐隐躁动带出心上一片瘙痒，叶子招展着炫耀，炫耀自己可以把回去找Remy LeBeau的心思说得光明正大。

“想都别想，他就是个混蛋，我决定了要让他从生活里面滚蛋那就不会有例外。”Pietro Maximoff说着这句话下决心的频率不太高，多半出现在和其他几个同龄人去酒吧或者跳舞的时候。

所有的酒吧无论高档还是没有门槛只要是个人就能进，都有类似的地方，譬如不会太明亮的环境，拥有吧台和调酒动作漂亮得可以让人吹口哨的小哥或是漂亮姑娘。身处这样的环境，Pietro不自主地会想起他“荒废了的”那几年。

Remy或站或坐，要不就是话里话外调情意思要不就是在跟人打牌，随随便便就赢了一圈下来，当然他有控制自己不会让别人太难堪，最后告辞的时候露出一个文质彬彬的笑容，只要不是什么流氓无赖多半也就算了，甚至还会对他兴起结交的心思，尤其是被他用暧昧缱绻的眼神注视过的女性。

 

-

“能请我喝一杯吗？”一个声音钻出来，似乎掀起了他的头皮在骨头上轻轻刮蹭，他没控制住抖了一下，引来旁边发问的女孩一个诧异的眼神。

“当然可以。”Pietro耸了耸肩尽量轻松地应答，好掩饰刚才的尴尬。

他刚刚像是回到了几年前在Remy的带领下又去了酒吧，后者去打牌的时候自己就端着一杯酒温温吞吞地往下咽，喝了什么不记得，可能是女士常喝的甜酒——Remy总是拿他的年龄取笑他是小孩子不让他碰烈酒，剩下的只有最后微醺的感觉从胃里翻腾，将刚刚酒精浇灌过的喉管连着一起烧起来，到了大脑，还有就是他一直注视着的中年男人的样子。

在Pietro在心里嘟囔一声“该死的迷人”的时候，一个声音打破了他的遐思，说的就是这句话：“能请我喝一杯吗？”

那是一个显然与面前的女孩不同的女性开的口，修长漂亮浑身透着诱惑的气息，就算骨架在同性别的人中称得上高大却也不觉得奇怪，反而因为她隐隐含着水光的眼睛透出楚楚可怜的意味，哪怕是同为女性的人站在这里恐怕也难以拒绝她的请求。

所以跟现在一样，Pietro Maximoff给出了一个肯定的回答，只不过之前他要手忙脚乱许多，在那位女性撩了撩鬓边垂落的头发端起酒杯向他凑近之后，只有往后躲闪的份，并且频频用求助的目光看向已经结束赌局过来松了松领口过来要了一杯酒看热闹的Remy：嘿我是你的男朋友吧快来救我！

Pietro发誓自己的眼神是真诚的，比向他承认自己又去摸了几箱的小零食要真诚很多，但这个男人就是毫无反应，也不是把目光挪到一旁假装自己看不见同时还憋笑的那种，他就是含着笑意看着他的示弱求助不会应答的窘态然后大大方方地用目光表达嘲笑：是的我看见了但是抱歉，无能为力。

见鬼的无能为力，牌皇对调情没有办法？别搞笑了他就是恶劣想看你笑话而已。

Pietro在心里狠狠唾弃自己到现在才认识清楚这一点，然后给这个姑娘点了一杯他喝了无数次的莫吉托：“我猜你会喜欢，这里的薄荷叶很带劲。”

跟之前的紧张完全不一样，可Pietro还是晃神了一下，似乎Remy LeBeau出现在面前嘲笑他学会了自己对待女性的伎俩其实只是依葫芦画瓢的拙劣模仿。

 

-

之前那次是怎么回事来着？他结结巴巴地答应下来，那位迷人的女性就用一种亲昵的态度靠了过来，并且蹭着他的手臂朝酒保点了一杯酒：“这位慷慨的先生请了我，不要太羡慕宝贝。”明明是对酒保说话，最后那个宝贝却是贴在Pietro的耳边，带着湿热的气息。暧昧的语调，一半直截了当露了出来，一半却像是含在唇边需要另一位凑近纠缠才能吐露。

而面前这位似乎从搭讪过后就失去了所有的勇气，在等酒的过程中甚至比他当年还害羞连抬头的勇气都没有，以致Pietro到现在都不能知道这是谁，总之不可能是跟他熟的那几位。所以他也没有招呼的兴致，手指敲着桌面，用他惯常百无聊赖的神情打量整个酒吧内部环境，还有那些在jazz的背景下缓缓摇动的身躯，全是他的同学们，或许还有年轻的老师，在这个装潢不差的酒吧里放纵青春。

他该参与进去的，像同龄人一样，跟对胃口的舞伴来一曲，或许他们还能成为跳得最好的那一对，然后在人们的口哨与喝彩声中退场找一个地方度过一个夜晚。也许只是单纯想要了解对方，所以简单地喝一杯不会喝醉却能让人在模糊的昏沉中敞开心扉的酒；也许直接因为荷尔蒙和酒精作用产生无法消灭的欲望，所以在跌跌撞撞中找到房间卧倒而后纠缠在一起，结束在第二天相对赤裸的清晨中。

而不是像这样，对面的女孩羞怯地开了口：“我知道你对我应该没有什么印象……”所以为什么你还要让我请你喝一杯，Pietro近乎漠然地在心里回应。

“但是我对你很有印象……”所以单方面认识就能让我请你喝一杯那世界上最知名的人岂不是永远不能去酒吧不然他/她就要破产？

“我知道你救了我们整个学院，甚至可以说是整个变种人群体。”等等姑娘，虽然我很高兴你能这么说，这么说也没什么大问题虽然我没有把Summers家的哥哥救出来，不过这可不是你来跟我搭讪的理由，我可不是什么英雄如果你对我产生了什么憧憬我想你可以端着你的酒杯离开了。

“抱歉，可能这样说很冒昧不过我想请问一下你是否单身？如果是的话，能否考虑一下我？”抬起头显露出的蓝色眼睛像刚刚睁眼的婴儿一样水润。

Pietro本来在心中还有更多的话要说，最后却堵在嘴边连着之前所有的内心活动都卡住。他匆匆忙忙地道了别，不顾对方窘迫而涨红的脸，差点撞翻才从门口进来放松的同学，跑回了房间。

God，他想到那个向他搭讪的女人，化着精致诱惑的妆容，却有一双水润无辜的眼睛，蓝色，像双婴儿的眼睛。然后他就自然而然地想到了Remy，当天他就在慌乱的躲闪和匆忙的应答中看着Remy端着酒杯去往另外一个新来的女郎那儿，然后他们相携离开。再相遇的时候就是第二天了，就算他看着他们出去了就使出浑身解数摆脱那名觉得逗弄他十分有趣的女性也没办法找到他们离去的身影。

 

-

Pietro觉得这称得上背叛，如果他们确实是男朋友，却又不是背叛，因为也许他们从来都不是真正的情侣。

只不过现在与他都没有关系了，他诅咒Remy LeBeau迟早一天死在赌桌上或者哪个女人或者男孩的床上，他现在是孑然一身的quicksilver没必要为了个老男人纠结，就算他说不定能够提供Wanda的消息也一样。

“明天又是新的一天。待会儿是不是找到那个姑娘道个歉？”

 

 

**-END-**


End file.
